Identification of novel polynucleotides, particularly those that encode an expressed gene product is important in the advancement of drug discovery, diagnostic technologies, and the understanding of the progression and nature of complex diseases such as cancer. Identification of genes expressed in different cell types isolated from sources that differ in disease state or stage, developmental stage, exposure to various environmental factors, the tissue of origin, the species from which the tissue was isolated, and the like is key to identifying the genetic factors that are responsible for the phenotypes associated with these various differences
This invention provides novel human polynucleotides, the polypeptides encoded by these polynucleotides, and the genes and proteins corresponding to these novel polynucleotides.